Dance with me
by Natsu-chan12
Summary: Giotto of the Vongola has women wanting to be the future wife of the Vongola boss. By asking a woman to dance with him, it is seen as a sort of proposal, and if the woman accepts the marriage is sealed. Who will Giotto choose? First one shot here, it probably sucks. But, if you like it feel free to "fave" it or comment .


Amidst all the black and grey suits, stood a flash of golden orange; Giotto's eyes. The eyes of the man you loved. It was impossible not to notice the blonde man. It was beautiful the way he effortlessly socialized with the other families, a constant smile on his face. It was so beautiful that you found yourself straining to look past the constant dancing figures just to catch a glimpse of him.

"You better do something. Before he chooses someone to dance with that isn't you." You didn't even have to look to know that it was Talia, Giotto's little sister.

"Talia, you know it's impossible."

"Why?"

"Look! Giotto-sama is the centre of all this! All these young pretty women are lining up just for the chance to be the soon-to-be-bride of the Vongola famiglia boss. I'm just..." Your hands smooth out your apron, "...the maid that sits in the shadows waiting to be beckoned and called on. Never mind the five year age difference, we are both in two very different situations, you look down.

Talia sighs, "Take a look at all of those women. Do any of them look like they're right for my brother?"

"But, before you could even look, your services were needed by a woman. You did what she needed and tried to go back behind the pillars.

"Y/n." You turn immediately, looking into the eyes of your boss.

"Y-yes Giotto-sama?" A few people snicker at the use of formalities that were alien to them.

"Could you please get Liza a glass of wine?"

"Yes, right away," you turn running into the wine cellar, getting the wine you need, walking back.

_Do any of them look like they're right for my brother. _Talia's words run through your mind and you stop surveying the women around you.

You ignored the ones who were already happy with a man, and the who weren't interested. But, your eyes locked on the ones who obviously were after Giotto, namely Liza. She clung on to Giotto acting the part of the perfect wife, but you noticed she was giving eyes to another man across the room. You see Giotto grasp her hand, smiling and beginning to say something.

You make yourself trip on to the woman, wine spilling on her. She shrieks. Everything around the ballroom stops.

"I-I'm so sorry!" you immediately bow down.

"You useless maid!" she shrieks, "the first thing I'm doing is getting rid of you. I don't need you staining my dresses and carpets."

You look down regretting your actions, your eyes beginning to water. Liza chuckles coldly, "Now we have a useless maid who cries when she's being scolded at. Giotto, I request that you get rid of her, before I move in."

_N-No._ your eyes widen looking at Giotto. He's looking down, his hair casting a shadow on his face, also clenching his fists.

"No," Giotto grasps your wrist gently, pulling you up. "I'll be needing her services for the rest of my life. First of all, Y/n, escort me to the garden."

"Hai," you follow him into the garden.

"Gio-"

"Do you remember how we first met?" Giotto asks, looking at the garden.

"Yes."

Giotto's eyes look into space, as if reminiscing about something. "I was here watching Talia play. Then, I heard this little voice talking in a language I didn't understand. I looked, and there you were." Giotto pauses looking at you, smiling gently. "You noticed me looking at you, and grabbed a flower saying-"

"Orange just like Giotto-sama's eyes," you reply, smiling fondly at the memory.

Giotto smiles. "Being ten, I wasn't familiar with the feelings that came up. I ruled out liking you because I thought it was wrong, with you being five years younger. And, for awhile it worked. But, five years after that you were still smiling at me and the peculiar feeling came up each time you did so. Again I ruled out liking you, not only because of the age difference, but because of the professionalism that is supposed to be present in a relationship with your mind. Now, at twenty, pressures were thrown at me to find a wife. Fathers would constantly introduce me to their daughters, but no matter how beautiful they were..." Giotto clasps on to your hand, your heart rate increasing. "My eyes would always fall to the girl that was bringing whatever I had requested. Today, I decided that I don't care about the age difference and I cannot have my relationship with you based on professionalism. Giotto brings your hand to his lips, kissing it, "Therefore, will you dance with me, y/n?"

Dumbfounded, you look at Giotto. The man that you loved for all these years, loved you back just as long. "Giotto-sama, you do realize that asking me to dance means that I'll be your future wife if I accept. Are you sure?"

Giotto pulls you up on your tiptoes, so he can place his forehead on yours, "Of course I'm serious. I'm in love with you."

Blushing, you confirm your feelings are the same, "And I'm in love with you."

Giotto smiles happily at you, placing his lips on yours. The kiss you share is simple, but releases the passion that you both have hidden for so long.

At the end of the kiss, Giotto places a hand on the small of your back, and interlaces his other with yours. You place your head on his chest and at that you both start to dance .


End file.
